1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a lighting device for festival decorative purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, excavated pumpkins or skulls are used for decorative purposes in the Halloween festival or in the All Saints"" Day. Some people may put the lights or the candles in the pumpkin heads or in the skulls for lighting purposes. However, it is inconvenient to make such decorative lighting devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lighting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting device for generating specialized lighting effects and for festival decorative purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a lighting device comprising a plate, a decorative member disposed on the plate, means for lighting the decorative member, and means for blowing the decorative member and for oscillating or fluctuating the decorative member for generating different decorative effects.
The plate includes at least one panel provided thereon, and means for securing the decorative member to the at least one panel of the plate.
The lighting means includes at least one light device supported in the plate and directed toward the decorative member for lighting the decorative member.
The plate includes at least one lamp shade provided therein for receiving the at least one light device.
The plate includes a locking channel formed therein, the lighting means includes a bracket having a first end attached to the locking channel of the plate and having a second end, and a socket attached to the second end of the bracket.
The plate includes a housing having at least one air passage formed thereon, and blowing means includes a fan device attached to the housing for generating an air stream to flow through the air passage of the housing and to flow toward the decorative member.
The housing includes at least one partition secured therein for forming the at least one air passage therein.
The plate includes at least one leg extended downward therefrom for forming a chamber therein.
A base is further provided and includes a bowl-shaped receptacle disposed on top thereof, the plate is disposed on top of the receptacle.
The receptacle includes a peripheral portion having a plurality of orifices provided therein for heat dissipating purposes.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.